


Who Steals a Bus?

by HelloBenjamin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloBenjamin/pseuds/HelloBenjamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little one-shot I wrote on Tumblr based on the scene in Let's Kill Hitler.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Steals a Bus?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote on Tumblr based on the scene in Let's Kill Hitler.

"I was late. I took a bus!"

”No, you stole a bus. Who steals a bus?” Amy paced across the console room in front of a chastised Doctor. Rory and River stood off to the side; Rory helping Amy lecture the Doctor on the wrong-doings of stealing public transportation and River trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What, would you rather I let a bunch of Sontarans overtake you? And it’s not like I kept it! What else would you have me do?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You drove it through the botanical garden," Rory countered.

"Shortcut," the Doctor said offhandedly, "There was no time to go around. I had to go through."

Amy leaned against the railing, bring a hand to her forehead.

River crossed over to Amy, stifling her laughter before placing a gentle hand on her mother’s back, “Oh Amy, It could be worse…”

"Oh, I know it could be worse," Amy snapped, cutting her off, "Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you did the exact same thing back when you were Mels.”

"You stole a bus?" the Doctor asked, looking a bit turned on by the idea.

"Yes. And I’m just saying, it’s much better to have made a clean get away in a vehicle that’s technically not yours than to be dead."

"Thank you, dear"

"And I think we can all appreciate the irony of lecturing someone about the wrongness of stealing transport in the TARDIS he stole.”

"Less thank you."


End file.
